The Third Side
by Mythstrata
Summary: It has been twelve years since Hermione and Draco fell in love. They've built a beautiful life together. Theo Nott has stayed away all of this time, not wanting to desire what is not his. When a jealous witch casts a curse on him Draco and Hermione are asked how far they will go to save an old friend. This is a triad fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Thank you for dropping in. This is the first chapter of the sequel to The Two Sides of the Coin. This is a triad fic. It will be smutty at times. If you are strictly Draco/Hermione this is not your story. Please consider visiting my page later this year for a story I have written just for them. I welcome your reviews and constructive criticism. I have no beta so please point out if I've got something wrong as it pertains to the stories. I'm also posting a Harry/Hermione story that I hope you will read. I have many stories in line, I'm trying to be organized. This story will resume in February and I update on Mondays and sometimes sooner. Please let me know what you think. Happy Holidays. I do not own this world. **

_12 years later_

In a small cottage on the English seaside Theo Nott was staring up at the ceiling as the light of dawn crept in. He had not been to England in the past decade, preferring to stay in Italy where he had completed his apprenticeship. He had been sent all over the world to break curses on sacred objects and places. The air had a chill to it and waves could be heard crashing against the rocks outside. Theo had lost touch with his Hogwarts friends. His thoughts wandered to them briefly but he firmly put them aside, as was his habit. Stretching his arms Theo thought it might be a good idea to leave the country quickly before the memories became overwhelming. It had been a mistake to come back. Every place he had gone reminded him of people and things that he had gone through a lot of effort to leave behind.

He rolled over and regarded the sleeping woman next to him. Valentina was a beautiful, accomplished witch. He loved taking her to his bed. He did not however, love her. Theo knew that her feelings for him had become more complicated lately. He sighed. In the time since he had dissolved the arranged marriage from Odile there had been many witches.

Theo had enjoyed their company and spent many delightful nights in their arms but none of them had touched his heart. Theo wanted to be in love he had tried so many times to fall deeply into the witch he was with. It had always ended with him feeling cold and preferring his own company. He also admitted that it was time to think about an heir. Though his name had been tarnished, Theo still felt the sense of duty ingrained in him since birth. He had had an odd existence in the past years. He would spend months in solitude until his thoughts drove him to fine a willing witch. He was wealthy enough and a good enough lover that this was never a problem. They would amuse him for a while but not one of them had reached his heart to his dispair. Sometimes he wondered if his childhood had robbed him of the ability. He looked again at the beautiful woman by his side.

Valentina was a strong witch in her own right. He had met her while breaking a curse on an ancestral home in France. He had been drawn to her fearlessness and intelligence. Theo knew that they would be a powerful couple if he chose to marry her. She had been hinting enough lately. They had been together for two years. The thought of entering another marriage left him uneasy.

It also concerned him that Valentina seemed to know a lot more than she should about Dark Magic. Her temper was legendary and he had heard faint whispers from her old acquaintances that she was just as good as casting curses as breaking them. This had not concerned him. He had faith in his own abilities. No, the Nott name already was steeped in dark magic. He did not want to bring a child into the world who would have to wear the burden of dark magic from both sides. Theo sighed again. He and Valentina had fought late into the night. It had been a fight full of accusation and items thrown. Even now a porcelain shepherdess lay in pieces on the floor of their rented cottage. Her smiling face winked up at Theo, a reminder of the increasing outbursts from Valentina. She had asked if he loved her and he had not been able to give her the answer she craved. He wondered idly what kind of mother she would make, then recalling her temper, he shuddered. He had mistaken that temper for passion and was now regretting it. Theo knew that he had to let her go. It wasn't fair to either of them and the situation had grown uncomfortable.

He stood up and quickly dressed himself. Valentina heard his rustling and sleepily rolled over. She smiled at him but her eyes turned panicky when she saw the serious look in his deep blue eyes.

"We need to talk." He told her solemnly.

Valentina sat up abruptly, suddenly very awake. "Oh no you don't!" She hissed. "Don't you run away from me Theo." She grabbed her wand.

Theo held up a placating hand. "Valentina please. It's not right to stay together and you know it. I don't love you. I wish I did but I don't. You want more, I can't give it to you. And we can't take any more nights like last night. I'm done." He told her firmly.

Her eyes narrowed to hateful slits. "It's been two years!" She shrieked. "I was warned about you. I should have listened. All that time wasted!" She lamented. "You need an heir Theo, why not me?" Her voice was hard and calculating.

Theo shrugged. "I just can't." He said simply. A good friend had cautioned him in the beginning of the relationship that Valentina had grown up without galleons and wanted very much to be wealthy, but he had not taken it to heart. He had not wanted to think that money mattered to her. The way she was glaring at him now told Theo that he had misjudged the situation. Valentina cared very much about his vast fortune. He inched his way to the door while removing his wand from his pocket. "You will see that I have the right of it. You are a beautiful witch. I'm not the wizard to make you happy."

Valentina was crying tears of rage now. "You think that you can walk away just like that?" She shrieked. "You've never loved anyone have you?"

A head of golden brown curls flirted across Theo's mind but he quickly pushed that thought away. Unfortunately, Valentina was an accomplished occlumens and she had caught it. "There was someone once." She was triumphant. "But she must be with someone else if the thought of her hurts you like that." She giggled to herself. "Poor Theo, what a burden to carry."

"I just loved the idea of her." Theo said honestly. "And she's not what we are talking about right now. I'm sorry Valentina, it's over between us. There isn't anything left to say." He turned and began walking toward the door. A rush of magic came at him, the sound like wings rustling. It blew through his body and ruffled his sandy hair. Theo whirled back around to Valentina who was smirking. "What have you done?"

"It more a question of what will _you_ do." She told him.

Theo thought quickly. He knew that the witch must have cast some kind of curse on him. He also recognized that the Ministry would not look kindly on what she had done. To Valentina's surprise he ran out of the door and apparated on the spot.

He landed at the ministry and by memory made his way to the Auror office. His long legs began to weaken as he walked there. The world around him became dim and distant. He could vaguely see the ministry employees around him casting quizzical looks his way. The door to the Auror office opened easily. Theo fell forward and strong arms caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy there!" A voice exclaimed, and then, "Theo Nott? Is that you? What's happened?"

Theo tried to focus but his vision was darkening. "Cursed." He whispered. "Valentina Esposito at Trillium cottage in Downderry." What he assumed to be a face wearing glasses nodded above him.

"Go there now." The person told two wizards standing near him. Duel popping sounds echoed through the room as the aurors apparated.

Theo recognized that voice. "Harry Potter." his smile was faint. "Where's Hermione?" And then Theo Nott slipped into a deep slumber. His soul detached from his body and floated upward. He could see that the wizard below him was trying to revive him before a mist obscured everything from view.

—-

Draco woke to a pounding at his front door that echoed through the halls. Next to him Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms. Kissing her gently on the forehead he detached himself and grabbed a robe to ward of the chill of their Manor.

He could hear Kreacher speaking to someone as he made his way down the stairs. Harry Potter stood in the entryway. He looked up as Draco approached. "Morning." Draco said raising a blond eyebrow up in surprise.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry to drop in like this but there is a bit of a situation." He cleared his throat. "Theo Nott burst into our offices just as I was about to go off duty."

Draco started. "Nott's in England!" He exclaimed.

Harry waved away Draco's questions with his hand. "Yes, well, it seems he's been cursed by a witch. We were able to apprehend her and we've got her in custody now. Theo is in a deep sleep that no one can rouse him from."

"What's happened?" Draco was alarmed. He had not seen Theo in several years.

"We don't know yet. The witch has built up a tolerance to Veritaserum. We were hoping to find you at home. Would you be willing to let us use the new truth serum you just developed?" Harry looked hopefully at Draco who was already turning back up the stairs.

"Give me a moment?" He said taking the stairs two at a time. Draco had just perfected a new truth potion but had not yet received the patent for it. He had let the Aurors use it once before under his supervision. Racing into his potions lab he grabbed a bottle of it and made his way back up to the bedroom.

Hermione was still sleeping and Draco took a moment to smile at her serene face. Twelve years and three small children had not made her any less beautiful. Slipping into his closet he quickly dressed and cast cleansing charms on his mouth and person. He combed his hair and shrugged. It was less manicured than his usual look but it would have to do.

He walked over and leaned down to kiss his wife. She smiled as his lips touched her cheek. "Where are you going my love?" She said sleepily. In spite of the urgency of the situation Draco felt himself stirring in response to her husky, sleep laden voice.

"Harry's here. There's a situation at the ministry that requires my truth potion. I'll tell you more later. The elves will take care of the babies. You sleep now." He kissed her cheek again and brought her blankets up over her bare shoulders.

Hermione gave a soft hum of approval. "Come back soon." She said and nestled back into her dreams.

—-

Harry and Draco hurried to the holding cell. The witch in question was shackled to the table with magical cuffs that prohibited the use of her magic. Her long black hair was disheveled and her face wore an expression of such rage that Draco actually took a step back. Her anger twisted her face into an ugly mask. He wondered what his old friend had seen in the witch before him.

"We will try the Veritaserum again." Harry told the witch.

Valentina smirked. "It worked out so well for you the last three times didn't it?" She willingly took the potion that Draco poured down her throat. Immediately her eyes became glazed. He nodded to Harry.

"What curse did you cast on Theo Nott?" Harry asked immediately.

Valentina eyed him sullenly then began to speak. "I cast a curse of unrequited love on him."

"What does it do?" Harry wanted to know.

"It means that he will not wake until he can convince the one he loves to love him back." She smiled.

"Who does he love?" Harry asked.

"No one." Valentina was annoyed. "He doesn't love anyone. He never has."

"How's he supposed to get out of it then?" Draco demanded.

Valentina laughed, her eyes sparkling with madness. "He won't. He can't. He will be like that until his body dies."

Draco clenched his fists. "Suppose he did love someone? How is he supposed to find them if he's asleep?"

Valentina stopped laughing abruptly and regarded him thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I never found the answer to that." As if being cut by strings her body slumped over onto the table. Draco's potion was extremely strong and caused the drinker to fall into a slumber after only two minutes. She would not wake for a few days.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's that then." He opened the door and instructed the guard to take Valentina to Azkaban until she woke. He guided Draco to his office and made strong coffee for them both.

"Poor Theo." Draco was despondent. "I'd always hoped he would come back. What can be done."

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. "The healers at St. Mungo's are not hopeful. He appears to be in perfect health as far as his body is concerned but they cannot detect his magic within it." He was silent as he took a moment to regard the blond in front of him. "Draco, you and I both know that there was someone Theo loved very much at one time."

Draco's shoulders tensed. "That was a long time ago and the last time I saw Theo in Italy eight years ago he told me that he had only loved the idea of her." Draco nodded at the memory. Theo had been dating a gorgeous and intelligent witch at the time that he had seemed mostly content with. He wondered what had happen to her.

Harry was looking at Draco with sympathy in his eyes. "What?" Draco was suspicious. "Stop staring at me like that Potter. What do you know?"

Harry hesitated a moment and then pulled a bag from his pocket. He removed a very worn square of paper from it. Draco's heart sank as he recognized what Harry held. "This was found in his wallet." He told Draco.

Harry gently unfolded it to reveal Hermione's face at sixteen years old. Draco knew that the opposite side would show his face at the same age. He took a shaky breath and his silver eyes met Harry's green ones. "What can this mean?" He asked.

"It means that things just became infinitely more complicated." Harry told him.

—-

Back at their manor Hermione slept on. She had been up the last two nights. The twins had colds and were too young for potions. Remus and Sirius had been fussy and had refused anyone's company save their mum's. Fortunately they had gotten over the worst of it, affording Hermione the opportunity to sleep in.

She dreamt that she was walking through a cold mist. She could see shapes appearing here and there but could make nothing out. At one point she thought she heard the pinging noise of the heart monitor charm that St. Mungo's used on their patients. She wandered onward. There were not walls or trees to indicate what kind of place she was in. When she glanced at her feet she had a dizzying sense of vertigo. There did not appear to be a floor. Only more of the same mist swirling underneath her. Just as she was beginning to panic a warm hand wrapped itself around her forearm.

She flinched involuntarily. The fingers were touching the place where the word "Mudblood" has once been carved into her skin. For the first time in years her arm tingled as if in warning. She whirled around trying to free herself. A pair of deep blue eyes framed with thick lashes met hers. She gasped in surprise. "Theo? Is that you?"

He had aged well she thought. His cheekbones were a little more defined and his full lips quirked up in a half smile. He had, if anything grown taller. His body was still slender but Hermione could see that he had filled out a little. She touched him with a trembling hand. His cheek was warm under her fingertips. Theo closed his eyes and a wave of tension seemed to leave his body. "It is you? Isn't it?"

"Hello Hermione." He said, his eyes roamed hungrily across her face. "I think I've been wanting to see you for a very long time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter up early! Thanks to all of the the reviews and favorites and follows! I am really encouraged. Royan Granger-Nott your review came in and inspired me to edit the next chapter. I hope that you all like it . Please let me know what you think. Much love and Happy New year! P.S.- Still don't own this fictional world. **

**Chapter 2 The Third Side**

Hermione smiled up at Theo as the mist continued to swirl around them. "Me? You've been wanting to see me? Theo, we've been asking you to visit for years! You've never even met the children." Her tone was admonishing.

Theo's face darkened. "I haven't visited, have I? I've been busy I suppose." He paced around as the fog swirled about his ankles. "How am I here? How are you here? I can't seem to remember anything. I was in England for work, and then everything goes hazy." He looked up at Hermione with questions in his eyes.

She regarded him steadily. "I'm fairly certain that I'm dreaming." She muttered. Her hand reached out and clasped his. It felt warm and real in hers. "Curious." She said. Theo inhaled sharply as she ran her hand slowly down his chest and shoulders. "It's like no dream I've ever had." Hermione was intrigued.

The sound of a large door being opened sounded. They both started and looked about them. Hermione's grip on Theo's hand tightened. Warm arms surrounded her in another world. Arms that she knew and loved. She woke with a start. Draco was holding her and kissing her neck. His hands were running down her body and she responded immediately to his touches.

"You're back." She exclaimed as he began to remove her pajama bottoms. "What's happened?" She asked, even as she lifted her body to help him.

Draco was slipping out of his own clothes quickly in between kisses. "I love you so much." His eyes were twin pool of silver. He was already hard and she squirmed in anticipation.

Hermione smiled up at him. "I love and adore you right back." Freed from the restraints of his clothing Draco moved between her legs. Her thighs wrapped around him. He entered her in one quick thrust and they both moaned.

This was not a slow and sweet seduction. He took her roughly, possessively and throughly. She toppled into one orgasm after another as he brought her to climax again and again. He groaned with pleasure every time he felt the tight wet heat of her convulsing around his cock.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over. He took a moment to admire her gorgeous backside as she waited on all fours. Taking her from behind, his hands quested for her breasts, and he teased them as he pounded into her. Her cries of pleasure echoed through the room. Draco wanted more of her. He wanted to know that all of her was for him alone, just as he was for her. His hand made its way from her breasts and a finger found it's way past her full lips.

Hermione took the finger into her mouth and sucked on it hungrily. Draco leaned over to her ear. "I'm going to come Hermione. Will you take me in your mouth?" Hermione nodded, still sucking and licking his finger. Draco pulled out and gripped his cock as she turned around. Maintaining eye contact she took the full, long length of him into her mouth.

He shattered apart as he pulsed into her. Her sounds of pleasure hummed about him. She was his and he was hers and Draco's shoulder sagged as tension left him. When the last of his release was spent she gave him a playful lick of her tongue and sat back. "I love you." He said flopping next to her.

Hermione grabbed her wand and performed a mouth freshening charm on herself. "Aguamenti." She intoned to a crystal glass on her beside table. It immediately filled with clear, cool water. She took a drink while staring at Draco curiously over the rim. He was breathing heavily and looking up at the ceiling.

"Good morning!" Her tone was playful. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

Draco, still breathing heavily, shook his head. "Later." He told her. Harry is coming by for lunch. He's just stopped off at home to shower, have a nap and see Ginny and the kids. He was on duty all night.

Hermione sat up. "Draco, I can feel your concern. Everything alright?"

He opened his eyes and reached for her. "It's going to be fine." His tone was tinged with worry. "Let's just wait for Harry. I checked in with the elves. Cassie is playing with her dragons and the twins are still sleeping off the cold."

Hermione snuggled in to his side. "Whatever it is Draco you know I'm here for you. Always." She reached up and kissed his chin. "I'm going to pop in the shower. Did you eat?" At his head shake she stood pulling him up with her. "Let's clean off and eat something. You always worry more when you are hungry."

Draco smiled at her. "You know me so well." He hugged her to him. "I promise that we will tell you all we can when Harry gets here."

—

The twins had smashed their fruit cups on one another's head by levitating them. Cassie had snuck away to read her book in the chaos. She had taken after her mother and was reading at three years old. Hermione was vanishing the remains of the smashed fruit and the elves had removed the twins for a quick bath and their midday nap.

Harry scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Those two are going to be an absolute terror when they become mobile. I can't believe that their magic is displaying already. Cassiopeia was the same though wasn't she?"

"She was." Draco said proudly. Though his father had been bitterly disappointed, Draco had been thrilled that his first born was such a fierce and beautiful girl. His mother, on the other hand was already attempting to groom Cassie in her image. She had always wanted a daughter.

Lucius has come out of Azkaban a few years ago a changed wizard. The long years of incarceration had taught him humility and the years of mandated therapy had made him a slightly more compassionate human. Narcissa and he were currently acting like new lovers. Draco avoided seeing the two of them together when possible.

Hermione smiled. "They keep us busy these days. Tell Ginny to bring James over soon. It's been ages." Harry and Ginny had found their way back to one another after their careers had been established. Ginny had quit her professional quidditch career when she had fallen pregnant with James. She wanted to eventually go into sports reporting, but with Harry's erratic schedule she was enjoying staying at home while the kids were young.

Harry nodded. "Of course. That's a great idea. Maybe next week." He cleared his throat with a significant look at Draco. "Can we talk about the situation now?"

Draco who had been worrying at the cuff of his sleeve, made a conscious effort to still his hand. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Better to get it out in the open." He grumbled.

Hermione whirled around from her cleaning and looked at them both suspiciously. "What's going on?" She looked at Draco fearfully. "What are you afraid of." The blond shifted uncomfortably. It often irked him that he couldn't keep his stronger feelings from her. She came over to him, concern etched in her face. Sitting next to him she grabbed his hand. He clutched it gratefully and they both looked to Harry.

He had one eyebrow raised. "It's always going to be a bit eerie to me how you both have the uncanny ability to speak to one another without words." One of his hands pushed a leather folder that he had brought out towards them.

Hermione glanced at the name etched on the cover. "Theodore Nott? Why does this have Theo's name on it? What's happened to him?" Panic colored her voice. Draco squeezed her hand. Immediately she calmed down and looked to Harry to explain.

"I'm going to tell you what we know and I'm going to beg you not to interrupt until I'm done." His eyes bored into Hermione's who shrugged and motioned for him to continue. "Early this morning Theo Nott came stumbling into headquarters. He'd been cursed and managed to convey the details to us before losing consciousness. We apprehended the witch, Valentina is her name. She's Italian and a very good curse breaker in her own right. They were working together on a project here in England. I understand that they were lovers as well and had been together for a few years. We tried to question her in the usual way with unsatisfactory results. She proved immune to Veritaserum so I asked Draco to come along with some of his new potion." He gave Draco a nod of thanks. "It seems like it was a lover's spat gone too far. She cursed Theo for not loving her as she wanted him to."

"What's happened to him?" Hermione interrupted and then seeing Harry's exasperated face she stopped. "Sorry." She whispered.

"He's currently at St. Mungo's. His body is in perfect health. It's in a deep sleep. The healers cannot seem to detect Theo's magic within it." Hermione gasped. "The witch had cursed him with something regarding unrequited love. We didn't have time to ask which curse it was due to the nature of Draco's potion." Harry looked uneasily at Draco who was avidly watching for her reactions.

"According to the witch, he will not wake until the one he loves can love him back. Unfortunately she believed that he loved no one. By cursing him she hoped to keep him in this state until he died of old age." Harry looked disturbed but continued. "As we all know, there was someone that he declared his love for once." The two wizards looked at Hermione who gasped again.

"Surely not?" She asked. "But that was ages ago. We were teenagers and when we saw him last time he told me that he was happy and I had just been an infatuation to help him get through the war." She was confused. Theo had been adamant and his earnest face had led her to believe that he had been speaking the truth.

Harry and Draco glanced at one another again. She felt anger rising in her cheeks. "What are you two keeping from me?" Her eyes darted suspiciously between the pair.

Harry reached over and opened the folder. Hermione gasped a third time. With trembling fingers she picked up the worn piece of parchment. "This was found on him." Harry was apologetic.

"Why would he keep this?" She wondered as she stared down at the drawing. She flipped it over and her features softened when she saw Draco's face at sixteen. "Unless," she glanced over to her husband, whose grey eyed gaze was steady on her. "But that's insane. We are bonded together by ancient magic. I love only you. There's no way around that. He must have let go of the idea ages ago."

"He always was a stubborn arse." Draco said grumpily.

"I think the real question here is if he does indeed hold some kind of love for you how will he even find you?" Harry wondered.

"You know," Hermione mused, "it's funny that Theo has come up because I was just.." the expression slipped from her face. She shook her head as if to clear it.

"You were just what?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm?" Her voice sounded a little dreamy.

"You were saying that it was funny that Theo had come up." Harry prompted.

"Oh, I've forgotten what I was saying." Hermione rubbed her temples with slow fingers thoughtfully. "Oh well, I guess it will come back to me if it's important." She shrugged. "But what can we do? Can I love him as my friend? Because that's already been the case for years? When that witch wakes, and I hope she's got a nasty hangover when she does, ask her which curse it was. I wonder what we have in the library on these kinds of curses." Hermione's mind was already whirring though their rather extensive catalog of books when Draco put a hand on her arm.

"Let's take it one step at a time. Theo saw many witches in the past twelve years. Perhaps we can track them down and see if he was in love with one of them. If he did and the feelings weren't returned we can start there." Draco looked to Harry.

"That's a good place to start." Harry pondered for a moment. "Did he stay in contact with you?"

"Mainly he wrote to Draco." Hermione said and then brightened. "You've kept all of his letters haven't you?" Draco nodded. "And have you contacted his friends in Italy?"

"I sent Bobbins to check on it." Harry affirmed. "I'll know more soon."

"Can we visit him at St. Mungo's?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I don't see why not. But I don't think it will do any good. He's not really there.

"Still I'd like to see him all the same." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'll take you tomorrow." Draco agreed heavily.

Harry began to gather up the folder. "Well if he does contact you can you let us know?" He put the folder in his bag and stood. "I'm going home. I'm knackered and I would like for my kids to see my face during waking hours." As if to prove his point Harry yawned widely. Hermione walked him to the door.

"Thanks for telling me." She said. "I'll be in on Thursday to give my lecture on transfiguration shortcuts. "Are you going to be there?" At Harry's nod she smiled and hugged him tightly.

Harry hugged her back, then pulled away looking thoughtful. "Hermione, I remember the way Nott used to look at you. I feel like I should warn you that if there is a way he's going to find you. Be prepared for that."

She regarded him a moment before nodding. "I will Harry. I'm not sure how I can help him, but if he finds me I'll let you know."

Harry smiled. "I know you will. And be nice to Draco will you? I don't think he took the news well at all."

Hermione smirked thinking of how nice she had been to her husband only that morning. "I will." She assured her friend and waved him out the door.

—

Later that evening Draco sat by the fireplace in Hermione's studio. When they had found the manor Draco had purchased it sight unseen when he had seen the beautiful, well lit room. He knew that Hermione would love it as her study and art lair. It had become her haven and the two of them often came here in the evening after the children had been put to bed.

Hermione was sitting next to him and working on a sketch of Remus and Sirius. The twins were fraternal and Sirius looked so much like a miniature version of his namesake that most people who had known the mischievous wizard in life were often taken aback. Remus on the other hand was an exact copy of Draco though he had Hermione's smile.

Hermione had painted two portraits of Sirius back in her Eighth year at Hogwarts. One hung in the hall of heroes at the school and the other belonged to Harry. When the twins had been born Hermione had created a portal painting by request so that the Sirius in Harry's home could visit their home as well. He doted on all the children and provided wonderful advice to all of them. The painting of Severus Snape hung in Draco's lab. The two painted figures were free to move from frame to frame within the Manor. To the surprise of all, the two had formed a friendship of sorts. Their shared love of the Malfoy family had given them a reason to let go of old animosities.

Hermione glanced up at the painting of a large, comfortable drawing room but the velvet chairs remained empty. She had painted it so that Sirius and Severus could sit and visit with them if they chose. She wished they were here to advise them now but there would be time enough for that later.

Draco was swirling brandy round and round in a snifter. He had yet to take a sip but sat instead moodily staring into the fire. "What do you think about this situation with Theo?" He asked at last.

She put her sketchbook aside thoughtfully. "I think so little is known at the moment that you shouldn't worry so much." She reached over and playfully tweaked his nose. He grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers.

"I wish I'd never given him that drawing." Draco sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to help him but I think it made everything worse. I didn't know he was going to keep it around like that." He considered his glass and then reached over and put it on a nearby table. Leaning over he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I can't help but worry." He told her. "I know how much you love me and how much I love you. Our marriage bond is unbreakable but I've had this funny feeling since this situation began that we are missing something."

Hermione stroked his face. "No need to worry." She told him. "Let's go and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." She led him from the room and extinguished the lights with a flick of her wand.

It was a full moon that night. The silver moonlight crept into the silent studio and when it touched the farthest corner something began to rattle. The bookshelf where Hermione kept her past sketchbooks was shuddering. A thin book dislodged itself and floated towards the carved writing desk. It landed with a small thump and the pages began to flip back and forth. It stilled after a moment and lay flat. There, in the moonlight, was a rendering of the drawing that had been on the cave wall after Hermione and Draco had been bonded at The Well. Hermione had sketched it the day after, before it faded from her memory. Both of them had forgotten of the drawing's existence. They only could recall the ritual itself and the dreams they had after the healing. Everything else about the sacred place had fled from their minds shortly after their return. Hermione had no recollection of the sketch's existence.

It showed a primitive drawing of Hermione and Draco standing on a large set of scales. A golden ring floated above each of their heads. They stood, perfectly balanced, one in light and the other in shadows. A line stretched from each of the tops of their heads to a third golden ring floating above them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey, sorry I am late in posting I was just distracted by the WORLD WIDE PANDEMIC going on. Seriously, I hope that you are all staying safe and healthy and financially stable during this crazy time. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts. I do not own this world and have a wonderful week. **

Hermione was lost in the mist again. Her hands reached out to the sides trying to feel anything at all. A warm hand found hers and grabbed her tight. She pulled the hand to her and smiled when she saw his face. "Theo." She said happily.

"Hermione." His eyes ran over her face. "I was wondering if I'd see you.

Once again, she ran her hands across his face, her fingers ghosting across his lips. "You still feel so real." She marveled. " Although, I am dreaming, aren't I?" And then a realization came to her. "But you're under a curse." The sound of the heart monitor charm that St. Mungo's used sounded faintly through the mist and a look of realization crossed her face. "Theo, is this really you?!"

"Who else would I be?" Theo sounded mildly amused. He noted the troubled look she gave him and stilled. "What's happened?"

"Well." Hermione wrung her hands together. "A witch named Valentina cursed you with a curse of unrequited love. What did you do to her to make her that mad?" She shook her head and continued. "Sorry, and your body is in a deep sleep and currently at St. Mungo's." She became very uncomfortable. "That witch told Draco and Harry that you wouldn't wake unless the person you loved could love you back. She expects you to stay that way until you die of natural causes. She believes that you don't love anyone."

"Fuck!" Theo swore. "I knew she had a vindictive streak, but this?" He scrubbed his fingers through his sandy brown hair. "So what? I'm to stay here in this place? Indefinitely?" He began to pace as the mist swirled about them.

Hermione watched him warily. "Theo? I'm here, with you. I believe that I am sleeping in the physical world next to Draco and I can hear where your body is at St. Mungo's, but I am here, with you. Why is that?"

Theo laughed harshly. "You need to ask? As smart as you are?"

Color rose to her cheeks and she looked down. "I see." Was all she could manage to say. Theo stopped and stared down at his feet looking forlorn. Instinctively she stepped toward him and placed her arms about him. He tensed for a moment and then turned toward her and buried his face into her soft hair.

"This is so fucked." He murmured. His arms came up around her and he held her to him. "I'm going to hold you like this so I don't have to see you me face when I tell you what she's done. "I believe that this is the somnulus meusdilectustuus vivulis curse. I call it somnulus for short." He smiled into her hair. "Now you can go look it up in the library when you wake.

"I heard that you can't wake up until the one you love, loves you back?" Hermione was glad she couldn't see his face. He had been right about that.

"That's about right." Theo sighed.

"And I'm here." She felt her cheeks blushing.

"You are here." He said sadly. "It seems you were in my heart all along, though I had convinced myself otherwise."

"You kept that drawing." Her fingers ghosted down his back, offering support.

"I did." Embarrassment tinged his voice. "Please don't ask me why right now."

"Alright. I won't." Hermione's hand found his. "Is there a way to get you out of here? Without, you know."

Theo cleared his throat. "Not that I know of but I'm sure if there is a way you will be the one to find it."

Carefully avoiding the subject she grabbed his hand and tugged him. They began walking through the mist. "What happens when I'm not here? Is it still the same?" His hand gripped hers gratefully and felt warm and oddly right encasing hers.

"I'm here, in this never ending mist. When you disappeared suddenly I spent a long time wandering and calling your name. Sometimes I can see my body at St. Mungo's and other times, the times I was wanting to see you the most, I could hear you talking. I couldn't make out your words. Only that it was you."His cheeks colored. "I could...hear you."

Hermione realizing what he must have heard happening between her and Draco looked down in embarrassment. Thinking over what he had just said she came to a realization. "I think the you are both between worlds and trapped in you own mind. I read about a similar predicament once and the witch under the curse could manifest a living space for herself if she concentrated hard enough. At Theo's questioning look she continued. "Try picturing your bedroom or even a place that you once stayed that you particularly liked."

Theo nodded and closed his eyes. "OK, I've got a place in mind." The mist cleared a little and she could see a ground made of hard, black earth. "Is something supposed to happen?"

"It's supposed to form the room in your thoughts. The mist cleared a little at any rate." She glanced around. The mist still hung about in a grey sheet but it did not swirl about their bodies. "Try again. Concentrate on your magical core." Theo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. The landscape did not alter.

He opened his eyes. "Nothing? Figures." He was frustrated. A piece of his hair fell into his eyes.

Hermione reached over on instinct and pushed it back. The strand was silky beneath her touch. Against her will she wondered what it would be like to run her hands through his hair. "I can't bear to think of you here." She murmured. A line formed between her eyes as she thought. Tentatively she brought her hands around him. "Can I tell you about our home?"

At his nod she began to describe the manor to him. "The walkway is made up of enchanted marble. It gleams white, even on the darkest nights. It winds from the wrought iron gates which have a dragon on one side and a lion on the other. It's goblin made of course, and the figures move and sometimes they seem to argue but mostly they are on friendly terms. Should the manor ever be in danger we are told that they will leap from the gates and protect what is theirs. The white walkway winds around the gardens. Neville helped us plan it. We collected so many rare plants on our travels."

Theo's eyes closed once more as she continued to describe each room in detail. Little tidbits of information about her and Draco's family life were slipped in. At length she stopped and he opened his eyes again. A pained expression on his face. "It sounds like a beautiful life you have. And the children..." He broke off as he looked around. They were standing in the foyer of the Manor.

Hermione's lips turned up in a smile. "I know, considering the circumstances, this might seem awkward. I remembered that the witch I read about said that you truly had to love the place that you envisioned. I was hoping that it might work if I tried."

"Well, it's true enough that I haven't ever truly had a home to love." Hermione's heart clenched at his honest admission. A look of realization crossed his face. "Do you remember talking to me when you wake?"

After thinking on it a moment she nodded. "I remembered, of course, I thought it was a dream at the time. I tried to tell Draco and Harry but you slipped from my mind when I tried."

Theo nodded. "I read that was part of the curse. It's unlikely that you will be able to speak of these visits with me with anyone. No one in recent history has been the recipient of it. It's an ancient spell. Frankly I don't know what Valentina was thinking." He glanced about the beautifully appointed foyer. "Well, I suppose I do. This is a revenge so complete that I'm not sure even she was aware of it. I suppose you'd better show me around." He said in a resigned tone.

Hermione gestured to the right and they started walking. "Why were you with someone who would do this to you?"

He shrugged. "She was beautiful. We worked together. I wanted to love her. It seemed easy. I was warned about her but I didn't want to think the worst of her. As you know, I don't make friends easily."

"I noticed. You always were one to keep to yourself." Hermione led him to the bedroom where she slept with Draco. "You can choose any room you want but...here, this is our bedroom. I thought you might want to know. Theo looked appreciatively around the blue and silver room.

"You've really made a beautiful life together." He was wistful. "I guess it won't be too bad to stay here. I'll look at the rooms and pick one." He looked around the bedroom again. "He's going to hate me? Isn't he? Draco I mean. When he finds out."

"I don't think he could hate you Theo." Hermione was thoughtful. "But you do know that he can be prone to jealousy. I mean, that's calmed down quite a bit over the years. And now when he mentions you it's with nothing but affection. He's told me that you were one of the only people who gave him any sense of hope during the darkest parts of his childhood and I thank you for that."

Theo nodded. "I feel the same for him. I had a pretty shit childhood and, for a while I felt like Draco was one of the only people who could truly see me or cheer me up." He walked over and ran his fingers over a small carved onyx statue of a dragon on Hermione's dresser. "All the times that I can remember actually laughing until my sides hurt when I was younger were with Draco. I loved him like a brother. And when we got older and grew apart I was always on his side. You know? I wanted the best for him. You don't know what it's like to live unloved and unwanted save for one childhood friend in a dark world." His index finger explored the contours of the dragon's back. The statue turned and regarded him with unblinking eyes. "I would never want to complicate his life like this." He heard her come up softly behind him and felt her small hand on his shoulder. Reaching up he captured her hand in his. "But I don't want to be trapped here forever." He whispered fearfully. "Hermione, was there ever a time when you...thought maybe...with me?" The seconds ticked by and Theo felt his cheeks flush. "Never mind, I shouldn't have..."

"I did. Before I knew about the extent of the bond between Draco and I and before I fell in love with him. When we kissed and then in the library, you told me about, well, having a crush on me."

A harsh laugh burst out of him. "Yes, my _crush_, do go on."

Hermione was embarrassed. "No! I don't mean to minimize it! I used the wrong word. Let me finish alright? When you confessed your feelings to me I wanted more. I wanted to kiss you again. You had done so much just to be able to speak with me without fear. How could I not have wanted to explore more with you?" She flushed. "But things were so complicated with Draco so I had to shelve those feelings for all of our sakes."

"Yes, your lives were in danger. I stepped aside. What else could I do?" Theo turned to look at her, his eyes searching hers. "Hermione, can you do something for me? I once asked Draco a question about the three of us. If you can remember seeing me at all could you ask him if his answer is the same?"

"Why? What did you ask him?" Hermione was curious.

"Please?" Was all the answer she got.

"Alright Theo. I'll ask if I can remember." She had a sinking feeling she knew the answer. A memory of kissing him for the first time by the Black Lake flashed into her mind.

She had kissed him to prove a point and had been shocked at the sweetness of him. A shiver ran up her spine as she remembered his soft lips on hers and the long, lean, lines of his body pressed up against her. Theo had been so present and surprisingly hot. Her eyes flew to his lips involuntarily. They looked soft as they had been the day by the lake. Draco had been so stunned and angry. Draco. Horrified at the turn her thoughts had just taken she looked up to find Theo's eyes on her.

Hermione took a small step away from him. "You and I will have to talk about this tomorrow. I...I need to think, to talk to Draco." Anger flared up in her for being in her current predicament. "Theo, why? When you know the ancient magic chose Draco and I? Why? All these years? Didn't you try with anyone else."

Theo huffed out a frustrated breath. "Don't you think I tried?" He almost shouted. "There were other witches. Some were smart and funny or incredibly interesting. I just couldn't! In every crowd I found myself turning and hoping that it was your curls I saw from the corner of my eyes. Hoping it was your laughter I heard instead of a co-worker's. What the hell Hermione? If there had been any other way I would have found it." He was breathing hard and he lifted a shaking hand to move the hair from his eyes. "The memory of you haunted me and seeing how wonderfully happy you were and are with Draco made me keep my distance. Every fucking time I saw you my heart broke all over again. The way you look at him! Like he's the only Merlin damned wizard in the world. And when you were pregnant with his child. You glowed with happiness and you were so fucking beautiful. And I wanted..." He looked around the opulent bedroom breathing hard.

"Theo, what am I supposed to do?" Hermione pleaded her heart thudded painfully in her chest. She took a step toward him and he faded from view.

"Wake up, love." A voice was whispering in her ear. She felt strong arms surround her. "Shhhh, I've got you. Wake up."

Her arms reached back and surrounded him. "Draco." She whispered into his chest. She breathed in his smell and felt comforted.

"Shhhh." Draco said again. "You were having a nightmare. I felt you. It woke me up. What was it this time? Did you dream about Potter and the war again?" It had been a common enough recurrence over the years.

"No, it wasn't about Harry. I saw..." Hermione's eyes glazed over for a moment. "I...I don't remember." She sighed and willed herself to remember Theo and his question. It seemed that every time she tried to tell someone about seeing him a dreamy feeling would come over her.

Draco's hand were slipping underneath her pajama top. "Have we time before the little dragons wake up?" He whispered.

Hermione's body responded to his touches immediately. Guiltily she thought of Theo and his admission of being able to hear her but she was lost in sensation as Draco explored her body. As a result of their magical bonding desire could rarely be denied as the other would feel it equally. His fingers slipped into her folds and began caressing her insistently. "Gods I love you!" She gasped.

Chuckling he moved over her his silver eyes boring into hers. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, nose and lips. Using her hips and legs she flipped them over so that she was on top. Seeing the determined look in her eyes he gave a delighted laugh. "It's like that then?"

Her lacy pajama top floated to the floor, exposing her breasts. The sunlight showed through her hair causing her to look as if she had a golden halo. Even after all these years her beauty often made him catch his breath. He reached his hand to caress her but she quickly grabbed it and pinned it down to the mattress with hers. She raised an eyebrow at him. He remained docile as she removed his clothing kissing and licking each exposed new part as she went.

At last she crawled back up the nude length of him and hovered over him, smiling into his eyes she positioned the top of his cock at her entrance. He could feel the wet heat of her as she teased him. Her lips quirked into a mischievous smile. Not able to take anymore Draco sat up bringing his arms around her. He moved them back so that his back was against the headboard.

He entered her with one upward thrust causing them both to groan in pleasure. She gripped the headboard and clenched down on him tightly and rode him while whispering his name. He was large and able to use every inch for her pleasure. Surging forward he had her on her back. The hot slickness of her passage welcomed him deeper. Her hips rose up to meet his. Draco propped himself up over her and enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Hermione's head arched back and she clenched about him even tighter. He kissed her throat as she came and then groaned as the pleasure that she felt overtook him and he pulsed deep within her.

It took him awhile to come back into himself. A benefit of their bond was that the effects of their orgasms could be doubled if they came together. He turned and kissed her sweat slicked shoulder, his tongue enjoying salty taste of her. She snuggled into his side and sighed happily. "I'm so glad that you are mine and mine alone." He said.

Her head arched back so that she could regard him quizzically. "Why do you say that?"

An unknown fear had gripped him and he pulled her closer to him. He didn't answer and let his gaze land on the small dragon statue on her dresser which was stretched out luxuriously and arching its back contentedly like a cat being pet by an unseen hand. Draco's grip around Hermione tightened.

...

Later that afternoon Hermione burst into her study. Spotting Draco she huffed our and exasperated breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She rushed over to him with an armload of books. "I've just come back from your parent's. They send their regards and want us to come over later. I need to show you what I've found in their library." Her steps slowed when she saw the look on Draco's face. "What is it?" She was concerned.

Draco's grey eyes were filled worry and sadness. He was seated on the sofa with one of her sketchbooks held limply in his lap. Quickly placing the pile of books on the table in front of her, she sat down next to him. "Draco? What's..." her words trailed off and her gazed snagged on what he was holding. "Where did you find that?" Gently she took the sketch that she had made all those years ago from him and studied it.

"It was splayed open on your desk this morning. Did you put it there?" Draco's voice cracked as he asked.

"I didn't, you know I like to keep my workspace tidy. I don't even remember drawing this, but I must have." Her fingers traced her signature and the date. She smiled. "I'd forgotten all about the drawing and what happened that day. How did it come to be out do you think?"

She watched at Draco's long finger traced around the ring above his head to the ring above her head and, after a moment's hesitation he traced the line up to the third ring. Hermione looked at him with questions in her eyes. Wordlessly her finger traced the path his had taken. When her finger reached his at the third ring and touched they both gasped.

The French doors flew open and a wind danced through the room. A familiar feeling of arousal coursed through them and the image of a man with gleaming green skin, antlers sprouting from his head and a wicked smile entered their minds. The wind died down and the doors creaked back closed, locking themselves automatically.

"The third ring." Hermione whispered thoughtfully. Closing her thighs and her thoughts to the lustful feelings the antlered man always wrought, her mind began to piece things together. She remembered her promise to Theo but could not think on how to ask Draco without it slipping her mind. She turned and looked deep into his eyes willing him to understand. "What do you think this means? The presence of a third ring?"

Sensing her question and her deeper meaning Draco sighed and sat back. He looked up at the ceiling and appeared to be debating with himself. "Theo once asked me to consider making us a triad. I told him that I didn't share."

Hermione breathed out slowly. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Why?" Draco sounded irritated. "Because I don't share Hermione as you know very well. And with the way we were bonded I didn't even think it was an option." He shrugged as if that were the end of it.

"Let's just say for a moment, that Theo were still in love with me as he was all those years ago." Hermione began carefully.

"But he isn't!" Draco countered. "He told me so several times.

Throwing an admonishing look his way for the interruption she continued. "Use your imagination then. If it took me loving him back as a lover to bring him to himself, back into this world where he belongs and wants to be, would you want me to take that chance?"

Draco sat regarding his hands. When he spoke again his normally pale cheeks were flushed with rage. "Do you not forget that I am a Malfoy? I can't believe you would even ask." Abruptly he stood up and began striding out of the room.

"Draco! Where are you going?" Hermione stood up as well. "Draco?" He paused in the doorway without turning around. "Draco he could live the rest of his natural life and die in this state."

His blond head dropped forward. "I know it. Do you love him Hermione?"

"He would be awake if I did." She told him softly.

Draco looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. "I'm going out for a bit." He told her. "Don't know when I'll be back. I just need to think about some things."

"Alright." She agreed. They had been together long enough for her to know that Draco needed his space when he was angry. "I'll see you for dinner?" He nodded once before leaving. Hermione could hear the faint pop as he apparated. She sighed and looked down at the books she had brought. She feared that Draco was not going to like what she had found at his parents library.

...

Theo Nott lay pale and unmoving under the stark lights of St. Mungo's. Draco stood at the foot of the bed regarding his old friend. "Theo? Can you hear me?" Theo did not stir.

"It's me. It's Draco." He sighed and walked over to sit in the comfortable armchair by the side of the bed. He glanced around to ensure that they were alone and then cast a quick Muffliato. "This is a shit situation you've got us all in my friend. I felt your magic today in our bedroom. In our bedroom! I'd recognize your magic anywhere!"

His head dropped into his hands for a moment before he looked up again with silver eyes blazing. "You've no right to ask this of her or of me. We are perfectly happy with each other." He was silent a long moment. "But you didn't want this. Did you? That's why you stayed away." His gaze traveled over the face of his oldest friend. "I don't think I can do this Theo. Even for you. I love her so much."

Draco sighed. He knew that Hermione's heart would go out to him. Would she fall in love with him? Could she? Fear gripped him. And in all honesty he did not want to let Theo lay here for the rest of his life rotting. Draco knew deep down that, had the situation been reversed, Theo would do almost anything to bring him back. Would he share Hermione? If it was Theo who got to make love to her and go through life with her, brilliant and sparkling by his side, would he sacrafice that for Draco's sake? Hermione he knew, was going to have plenty to say on the subject when he arrived home. Draco didn't know what to do. The third ring of the drawing preyed on his mind. The antlered man had perhaps been planning for this all along. "Go away." He said into the silent room but whether he was speaking to his old friend, the antlered man or to their fates he was not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so very sorry for all of the delays. I feel like we are finally getting back on our feet. It is still early days but at least we are not overwhelmed with life changes. How are all of you? I am stuck on Don't Forget Me at the moment. However, you reviewed and I answered! Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for reading. As always, I do not own this world. Stay safe and let me know what you think. It is very a very smutty story (not this chapter really but overall). You've been warned. **

**Chapter 4**

When Draco returned home the rest of his family was seated at dinner. Hermione was in the middle of giving a detailed explanation to Cassie about how rain was created. She raised her eyebrows at him but continued speaking while deftly spoon feeding the twins from a bowl of pumpkin soup.

He nodded at her and took his seat at the table. A house elf immediately hovered a plate of food in front of him and poured a glass of deep red, elf made wine into a crystal globe. Draco unfolded his linen napkin and dropped it into his lap. Hungrily he began to eat. Hermione finished feeding the twins and gently cleaned them up. When she was finished two house elves appeared to lead the twins and Cassie from the room. "If you could read them their stories tonight?" Hermione asked them.

"Of course Missus." Whimsy said to her bowing low.

"Thank you. I'll be in to kiss them good night." Hermione told her. She bent down and hugged and kissed Cassie. When she looked up she found Draco already by their side to do the same.

"Good night darling." He said softly. "We will spend some time together tomorrow, just you and I." Cassie beamed up at him.

When it was just the two of them at last Hermione dragged her chair closer to his. "Feeling better?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Draco scowled. "Don't treat me as though I've had a temper tantrum! I know that look." Her eyebrow remained raised. The tension left his body. "Only a small bit of temper, my love. I'll always be sensitive where you are concerned." He reached for her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Want to tell me where you've been then?" Hermione prodded.

Draco sighed and pushed his half eaten plate away. "I went to St. Mungo's to see Theo.

She started and then sat back looking pale. "How did he look?"

"Like he was sleeping, that was all." Draco ran his long fingers through his hair. "I wanted to see what I'm up against I suppose."

"You aren't up against anyone." Hermione said exasperated. "I would never replace you with another, you annoying prat! Or have the past twelve years meant nothing to you? You should know by now that you are not negotiable." She was exasperated.

Draco held up a hand as if in surrender. "I know." He muttered. "Need I remind you of the world of loveless marriages that I grew up in? The very same that Theo was raised in? I didn't know what I had with you was even possible past the initial passion. Forgive me if I feel a bit protective of something like that."

Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I get it, I really do. However, I've been thinking of the third ring in the drawing. The idea seems as preposterous to me as it does to you." Draco's shoulders slumped in relief until her next words. "Only...that antlered man has a way of twisting our lives to meet his expectations does he not? And we've followed his path and been rewarded greatly for it, haven't we? That third ring is there for a reason and I think we both know whose ring it is. We ignore that fact and I believe that he will fill the third ring with a much less lovable choice. From all of my research that is how this particular spirit operates." Hermione rushed her words out. "Then there is the matter of Theo, our dear friend, laying in a hospital bed for the rest of his natural born life. Would he leave you or I to lay there? I don't think so." Hermione said firmly.

"I don't share." Draco hissed.

Hermione hummed thoughtfully and stood from the table. Draco followed suit and they walked to her study. "Let's see if Sirius and Snape are in their portrait."

A fire was burning merrily in the grate and Hermione was relieved to see the two wizards already seated in their portrait. They had been arguing amicably enough over something but both stopped when they saw the looks on the Malfoy's faces. "Well, aren't we looking cheery." Snape drawled, the concern on his face eclipsing the sarcastic tone.

"We've run into a bit of a situation." Draco said sourly. Hermione snorted at his side and shrugged when he looked at her.

"You tell them." She said and went to retrieve her sketch.

When Draco has finished the two wizards were silent for several long minutes. At last, Sirius spoke. "Doesn't seem such a hard decision to me." He winked at Hermione. "Lucky witch, to have two blokes at your beck and call." She blushed crimson.

"Here's the drawing." She said to change the subject and hovered it up so that they could see it.

Snape sighed. "It was never going to be uncomplicated for you was it?"

"What do you mean?" The tension in Draco's voice was almost a tangible thing.

Snape looked at his godson sourly. "I mean, that you had better learn to go with the magic or suffer the consequences. I believe he warned you once, years ago not to go against his magic? It is one that will and has already brought balance back to the land you live on. You might not like it but you will have to learn to accept it." Snape told him. "If you are fortunate it will be a blessing more than a curse. Is he not one of the people in this world you hold dear?"

"For what it's worth, I don't love him like that." Hermione burst in. "I've got all I need in Draco. I'm not sure I could."

Snape regarded her down the length of his hooked nose. "You forget, I saw into young Mr. Nott's mind years ago. I knew then that it was no school boy crush he had on you. If he finds you Hermione do not shut him out because you think you couldn't love more. He is a good man." Said Snape which, in itself was unprecedented high praise.

"I know it." Draco responded defensively.

"Yes, I've been thinking." Sirius interrupted.

"Oh, that's novel." Snape muttered.

Sirius slid a sideways look in his direction but continued speaking. "This magical wave was to bring balance. From what we know of this antlered man nothing is left to chance. Have you not had a life full of wonder up to this point?" Hermione and Draco clasped hands and nodded. Sirius grinned. "You will have to trust that the addition of Theo Nott will not alter that. Don't fight it. That would only harm you in the end."

"We do agree on that point." Snape said. He glanced at Hermione, taking in her flushed cheeks and cloud of hair that framed her delicate face. She had grown into her beauty. He thought of the buck-toothed know-it-all who had driven him to irritated distraction all those years ago. Theo Nott had been besotted with her even then. "A word of advice to you, be open to Mr. Nott when he finds you. You do not have to force yourself to love him. You will or you will not. It's as simple as that." He looked to Draco. "And you, think about what Theo Nott would do if he were in your shoes. Life is about to change for all of you. Accept it and be happy in the balance. Deny what you know deep down is right and cease to reap the rewards." Snape nodded.

Hermione looked at Draco with alarm in her eyes. "I didn't ask for this." She whispered.

"No." He agreed. "But you didn't ask for me either. Do you regret that?"

"Of course not!" She snapped.

Draco sighed. "Let me have some time to think on this?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "I can't make myself love someone." She said thoughtfully.

Draco looked at her sadly. "No, but you also won't be able to deny your feelings if they have time to flourish. I could always feel a connection between the two of you. I never doubted your love for me. I just...knew there was something that drew you to one another. I'm not blind. I assumed that when we were tied to one another that would be the end of it." He glared at the fire. "That damned third ring." He grit out and then sighed. "Come, why don't you show me what you've found out about the curse he's under." He said resignedly.

...

Hermione woke with a start and looked about her bedroom. Draco was not on his side of the bed.

"There you are." Said a voice on her other side.

Hermione flipped over to find Theo lounging on the other side of her.

"Theo!" She sputtered. Hermione glanced, panicked, at the side where Draco usually slept.

Theo followed her gaze with his eyes. "Oh, I imagine he's still there in the waking world."

Hermione's confusion cleared. "I'm dreaming. Of course." She reached up and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. Theo's gaze wandered to her breasts which were pushing against the soft, thin white cotton of the tank top she wore. When she saw the direction of his heated gaze she felt her nipples harden at his intense interest.

His eyes snapped to hers. "Sorry! I...just.."

Hermione scooted around him and jumped off the bed. Let's go and sit and talk downstairs shall we?" She asked. Quickly she padded from the room.

"Wait!" Theo caught up to her. "Please put this on?" He handed her a robe and averted his eyes.

Hermione looked down and realized that she was wearing a minuscule pair of lace trimmed boy shorts to match her tank top. She blushed. "Right." She took the robe and slipped it over her pajamas.

She led him to a comfortable sitting room off the dining room. They sat on a pretty cream colored couch and regarded one another uncomfortably. "Want to tell me why you were on the bed?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you wasn't I?" Theo said. "I knew you'd gone to sleep. I wanted to be where you would be." He said simply.

"Ah." She shifted uncomfortably. "I asked Draco the question for you." She said staring resolutely at her hands.

"Oh?" Theo reached over and placed a warm hand gently under her chin and raised her face up to meet his deep blue gaze. "And what did my friend Draco say?"

"He told me you once asked him for a triad." Hermione whispered.

"I did do that." He whispered back. His eyes roamed her face looking for a reaction.

"He wasn't pleased." She told him and Theo snorted.

"I bet not. Is that it for me then?" Theo asked, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "Am I to be consigned to this half life where the girl of my dreams comes to taunt me with all of the things I cannot have until my memory fades from her mind?" She started and looked alarmed. "Oh, you didn't know? Yes, you will only be able to visit me here for a limited time. I do not know how long."

"There is more." Hermione told him shyly. His fingers on her cheek were distracting her so she reached up and took his large hand in hers. When she made to disengage her hand his fingers held tight.

"Please." Was all he said and Hermione relented. She could feel his loneliness and his fear. She could at least give him this.

"Let's go to my study." She told him standing up and led him through the halls. The portrait above the fire place was empty when the walked in. All the portraits in the house were empty. Hermione supposed that it was a part of the curse.

"Here is the research I did this afternoon. As far as I can tell, there is only one way out of the curse." She studiously avoided his eyes. He walked over and picked up her notes and began to read. Hermione had grown a lot over the years. On her own time she had studied all she could about the ancient magic that had brought Draco and her together. If she was being honest with herself she had always been drawn to Theo a little.

At Hogwart's she hadn't known of his affection for her and caution of a Deatheater's son had made her keep her distance. Still, she admitted to herself, she had always been aware of him. She had seen him silent and sad during their classes, admired his subtle brilliance when called upon. There had been more than one occasion that she thought they might be friends in another world. She remembered the bruises that his father had left on his body the one time they spoke. She had worried for Theo from time to time even as she avoided him. Yes, she had always been aware of Theo Nott, one of the only wizard's in her grade, save Draco, who she had considered her intellectual equal.

She sighed. The magic that thrummed through her veins was asking for her to form a connection to him now. A part of her wanted very much for this to happen. She couldn't let Theo languish in this half life. Even if she could find a way to love him as she loved Draco and he was able to return to the waking world it would still not be what was needed. Hermione had researched the magic of a triad bond. In order for the magic to work as it should, Draco would have to accept and welcome Theo with his heart and his body. It was more than his willingness to simply share her.

If she did give her heart to Theo would they all be a little miserable? She wouldn't leave Draco and her children for him. She couldn't imagine a life where he was not in it. It would leave her always pining for Theo and he for her, but at least he would be fully alive again. She braved another sigh. It was all too much to think on at the moment. She looked at Theo who had been watching her puzzle through her thoughts.

She walked over to her bookcase but stopped when she spied what she was looking for already on her desk.

"Here." She said picking up the sketch book and handing it over to Theo. "This is a sketch that I made the morning after our visit to the First Well. I didn't remember drawing it but when you were cursed it appeared on my desk."

Theo perused it at great length. "What am I looking at?"

"The cave has a pictorial history of the couples who had sought it's magic. After Draco and I...after we..."

"I get the picture." Theo said and made a gesture for her to get on with it.

"Well, when we came out, this was drawn in the wall." Her finger traced the forms. "It's me and Draco." Her finger went up to the third ring. "And here is another ring. Three rings formed from the gold of the knife that day." She held up her hand to show Theo her gold band. "Draco wears one. The third ring disappeared. I did not even think of it until seeing this drawing, it brought everything back."

Theo looked down at the drawing and almost lovingly traced his finger over the third ring. Remembering the wind that had filled the study earlier in the day when she and Draco had touched the ring she reached out to trace it with her own finger. The wind did not blow the doors open. What happened was worse. Lust surged through her body for the wizard in front of her. She looked into his eyes and saw him all at once, the good and the bad and it made him beautiful to her.

"The magic is doing something." She gasped.

"I feel it too." Theo whispered gazing at her with heat.

Unable to bear the thought of not being able to lose herself in the pleasure of his body against hers, Hermione wrenched her hand from the paper and backed away.

Theo reluctantly removed his hand from the paper and came toward her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "I think so. I'm just confused is all. This is a lot to take in all at once. And what I want most is to free you from this. I'm so sorry Theo. I'm not sure I can help you. What I have with Draco is more than I'd ever hoped for. I love and care for you a great deal. I'm just not sure it can be in the way that we need." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey." Theo wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She nestled on his chest in a comfortable way, like she had done it a thousand times before. As her breathing slowed she took in the spicy scent of him. His hands ran through her hair, upsetting the loose bun. "I understand that you're confused. I know I've no right to ask you, but I've had a lot of time to think." His hand reached under her chin again and he brought her gaze to meet his. "I'm tired of living a half life away from you. No matter what this is, I plan to enjoy my time with you, however much that is. I've no right, but I'm going to ask you Hermione. I love you." He huffed our a laugh. "And this isn't a crush or an idealized version of you in my head. I love you. It's a part of me that I'm not going to fight any more. So, if you care for me even a little let me have this."

Hermione gasped as his lips descended softly onto hers. She wanted to pull away, to protest but a golden warmth had filled her body. His mouth brushed hers, asking, and at length she began to kiss him back. Her mind was whirring and sparking with guilt and confusion but as the kiss deepened she lost herself to it.

When they had kissed by the Lake at Hogwart's it had been a sweet kiss of a boy in love. This kiss was different. Theo was a grown man and his lips and caressed and excited her. His tongue demanded access to her mouth and she let him, meeting it with her own. His arms wound around her and held her to him. She could feel his erection at her hip, straining and wanting.

Scared she broke the kiss and she could feel his arms reluctantly letting her go as she back away. "Theo, wait, I've got to think." She said shakily.

"Wait?" Theo shook his head. He gripped the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white. "Wait for what? I'm done waiting." He tapped the drawing with his finger. "I didn't think I had any chance at all. And then it turns out that perhaps there was a place for me in this magical mess all along." He turned to look at her. "There is a third ring and I intend to claim it. It's what I want. You can't kiss me like that and not want it a little for yourself as well." He challenged.

"I...you...I can't...what about Draco?" She implored him.

"The way I see it the magic brought you two together. You didn't see it at first and neither did he. Can you honestly tell me that once you accepted it that it wasn't the best thing to happen to you both?" He paced the room. "You can't. Would you deny me that? There is no way to undo that magic if he wills it so. Trust me that I checked, back when all this started. I love Draco and this isn't ideal but I would share you with him if it meant that I wouldn't lose you both."

"That may be so Theo but do you honestly think that Draco would accept this? You know how possessive he is. I love him." She pleaded.

Theo stilled and looked at her seriously. "And I'm not saying that you would stop loving him. There is a place for me. I belong with you. I've been drawn to you from the moment we met."

"Perhaps there is." She said uncertainly. "But from what I've read this afternoon we would all need to share in the pleasure of one another's body to strengthen all of our magic from time to time. Draco isn't that way."

Theo's lips smirked. "Isn't he?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "What does that mean?"

Smirk still in place, Theo advanced on her. "We were two boys abused, alone and scared. You ask Draco what happened as we huddled in the dark while the Dark Lord raged through his home. You ask him, and then come back and talk to me." He leaned down and kissed her again smiling against her startled lips. "I'll be waiting." He whispered in her ear and then faded away as she felt her body waking.

...

Draco and Hermione were laying across the bed after a particularly exhausting day. She had given a lecture at the Ministry on Cruciatus theory and one of Draco's potion experiments had been particularly demanding. The twins were teething and Cassiopeia's curiosity knew no bounds. It was possible for her to ask questions for hours on end without ceasing.

"YOUR daughter asked me fifty-three separate questions on the topic of selkies today." Draco groaned into the pillow he was laying on. "Why in the world did we teach that child to speak."

Hermione giggled. "And Remus and Sirius managed to completely undress and get into the kitchen where they hovered a jar of cookies down to themselves. They ate themselves sick and then demanded that I make it better when I finally found them. YOUR sons have quite the sweet tooth."

Draco rolled over to face her, his silver eyes sparkling. "Have I mentioned how perfect OUR children really are?"

"They are rather." She said amused. Her hand reached out and flipped the lock of hair that always hung over his eyes. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He said as he idly began stoking her hip.

"Do you happen to remember that witch in Africa? The one who knew we would be coming to her village?" She queried.

"Yes, she had men posted to welcome us. Of course I remember. I also remember that you had a lot to say about the subject of Divination after we left her hut. Why do you ask?" His hand stilled on her thigh.

"Do you remember what she said?" Hermione wanted to know?

"She said that she knew that we were the forces of balance in our land and that she welcomed the ancient magic that lives within us. She told us that we would have three powerful children together. I believe she then went on to tell us where to find the plants we were seeking could be found and then proceeded to ask for a pile of gold for her troubles." Draco summarized. "Where is this all leading?" A sinking feeling had begun in his gut.

"Well, do you remember she whispered something to me on the way out?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't tell me what she said. Only that it was rubbish." Draco scowled.

"She said that I would have four children total." Hermione looked uncomfortable. "She told me that the path to the fourth would be long and complicated and that you would share in the joy of his birth though he would not be yours." Hermione bit her lip as Draco hissed our a breath.

"Your subtle Gryffindor way of bringing the conversation round to what we discussed yesterday I imagine." He rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Have you thought on it?" Hermione asked softly.

"Have you?" Draco asked.

She took a steadying breath. Draco could feel her answer before she spoke the words and his heart squeezed in agony. "I can't let Theo waste away if I can help him. I can't. Perhaps I don't feel that way now but if I can help him I will." Hermione shivered remembering Theo's lips on hers. It had been thrilling in a way so different to Draco.

Draco flipped back over and ran his hand back up her leg. "I had come to the same conclusion." He said, his eyes full of fear and sadness. "Love him if you can. Free him, but know that you are mine as I am yours until we are no more than dust. He will have to love you knowing that."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I am that." She whispered, and threw her leg around him. "But what of the third ring?" She began to stroke up his spine, causing the goose flesh to rise on his pale skin.

Draco's hand slipped underneath her thin tank top to caress her breasts. "He was not actually pictured there. As far as I see it, the drawing is of you and me."

"You're being stubborn." Hermione said, her hand playing with the waistband of his pants.

"Stating facts." Draco responded stubbornly, then his face grew serious. "Love, you know what it would take for us to be a true triad. As much as I love Theo I'm really not sure I could. Love him if you can, bring him back to us but don't think that the three of us will all live as one happy family. The Malfoy line has had only one triad in its history."

"Yes and the two witches spent their whole lives trying to poison or hex the other to your ancestor's delight." Hermione was mildly miffed. "I've read up on it extensively. And yes, I know exactly how triads work. Did you imagine for one moment I wouldn't have run to look it all up?" Draco scowled at her but she continued. "You know that if I manage to fall in love with him and bring him back he would always be miserable. Not to mention what it would do to me not being able to be with him if I loved him. I wouldn't leave you for him or anyone." She finished, seeing the anger flash on Draco's face.

"That's good to know." He seethed. "Isn't it enough that I'm asking you to try to love him? I know what that means. You will have to talk with him to...touch him. I understand and I hate it, but I can't let him stay there. I just can't. So, if you can love him, you must? Then I can hex him into next year for loving my girl. Can we take this one step at a time?"

"All I'm saying is that the three of us would not become a triad out of jealousy and indecision. It would come from a place of mutual love and friendship." She bit the lobe of his ear to make her point and he shivered.

"I suppose." He said grudgingly. "We know what happens when we try to research the antlered man but perhaps we might find something about this.

"It's not a bad idea." Hermione leaned back a bit to look Draco in the eye. "You do love Theo don't you?"

Draco nodded. "I do."

"Don't you think of you had to be in a triad with someone it could be him? Wouldn't you find his body more comfortable than another's?" Hermione prodded.

Draco sighed. "Yes, it would be him." He looked uncomfortably at his wife. "We...experimented together when we were younger."

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, during the seventh year, when the Dark Lord held his revels at the Manor. We were scared and needed someone...not to mention we were horny teenaged wizards. I haven't ever wanted another man in that way." He looked wretched.

Hermione snorted and then looked serious. "I'm so glad you could give one another that. Don't be embarrassed that you turned to the arms of a friend. Harry and I did that."

"Do not speak of it." Draco growled but he smiled at her. His fingers deftly made their way into her shorts and he found her slit already hot and wet. "Is this for me? Or is it the thought of me with Theo?"

Hermione moaned and began to move on his hand. "All of the above? Don't stop!" She gasped.

Draco's hands stilled for a moment and then his fingers began again. She moaned his name and her hands came up to touch his face. "I love you." He told her and then he slipped down her body to taste her. Her back arched as she came and the sweet taste of her filled his mouth and his senses.

He kissed her thighs and made his way up to her side. Hermione looked at him, questioning.

"I need some time to think." He told her and kissed her nose. "Please just hold me and let's go to sleep."

Understanding, she snuggled into his arms and the extinguished the lights. "I love you Draco." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back. She dropped off the sleep quickly while Draco stared into the dark. He was well versed enough by now with the lore of ancient magic to know that what was coming was inevitable. He thought of Theo, had dreamed of his sad, blue eyes apologizing and begging him for aid.

He closed his eyes remembering the boys they had been. They had been terrified and sometimes their mouths and bodies had been the only relief. He had not been ashamed of the memories. It had simply not been a time in his life that he particularly wanted to revisit. Hermione was right as she always was. Theo had a place here if he wanted and right now Draco hated the other wizard for threatening the charmed life he led.

Hermione made a soft noise in her sleep and he held her closer. "Just as long as she loves me too as I will always love her." He whispered.

As he drifted off to sleep he imagined a voice like dried oak trees in the wind whisper back. "It will be more beautiful than you could ever imagine."


End file.
